Symbologies, such as matrix symbologies and two-dimensional barcodes, have become a widely accepted tool for sharing small amounts of data, and for tracking objects that are marked with the symbology. Examples of symbologies include Universal Product Codes (UPC), data matrix codes, Quick Response (QR) codes, Aztec code, Maxi code and the like.
A symbology may be scanned and read by a wide variety of devices, including, but not limited to, cellular telephones, digital cameras, smartphones, personal digital assistants, tablet devices, electronic readers, personal computers and portable satellite navigation devices.
The device used to scan the symbology may be limited by software and hardware components within the device. For example, the device may contain a camera lens that has a focal length that prevents the lens from accurately focusing on an object a short distance away. When such a limitation exists, a user holding the device too closely to the symbology may not be able to properly focus upon the symbology.
In addition, most QR codes have an area of about 2 cm×2 cm. However, it is sometimes desirable to use smaller codes, such as those having an area of about 0.75 cm×0.75 cm. Such codes are used on small packages and in other applications where the larger variant is not feasible due to space constraints. For such codes, the user may tend to move the electronic device closer to the code in an attempt to get a reading. This may often be in a range where the camera may be unable to focus upon or properly read the code.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide systems and methods that present solutions to this problem, and may also provide additional benefits.